Mass Effect: The Transformation Effect
by ren1234
Summary: A race that had evolved from war and metal, how would the council deal with an alliance of two races, one which is notorious for its adaptability and unpredictability and the other that goes against everything that they believed in for such a long time?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, this is another story I am writing right now because the idea would not leave my head no matter what, so here it is,**

* * *

**ACCESSING ALLIANCE N-LINK:**

**ACCESS CODE REQUIRED:************

**ACCESS GRANTED:**

**HISTORY OF THE ALLIANCE:**

**TIMELINE:**

**2012: **

**After Sentinal Prime failed in bringing Cybertron into Earth orbit thanks to Optimus Prime, a small hidden society dedicated to keeping the existence of Transformers in ancient history a secret called as 'The Order of Witwiccans' had collected the destroyed parts of the space bridge created by Sentinal Prime for research, it was also in this year that the governments worldwide agreed that they need a special division to reverse engineer the technology of the Cybertronians**

**CERBERUS was formed,**

* * *

**2015:**

** The space bridge proves to be a difficult thing to understand but the order managed to create a degraded version of it called the Ground Bridge which allowed them to travel anywhere on the planet instantaneously but it came with a cost of a great deal of Energon that was harvested from the destroyed Star Harvester machine that was hidden in the pyramids of Egypt, the order also manages to reverse engineer major parts of transformers technology such as plasma cannons, railguns, DEWs, advanced armors and many more, they also managed to hybridize the current rocket technology with Cybertronian technology to create a much more efficient and better space crafts that also had cloaking devices,**

**these space crafts were used to retrieve 'the Arc' which was then reverse engineered by the order,**

**All of this was only possible because of the only remaining member of the order aside from Sam Witwicky, Sir Edmund Burton who had decided to bring the former Sector Seven agent Simmons into the order who then proceeded to include hundreds of top researchers around the world into the order, although Sir Edmund did not like this, he relented when he realized that he alone could not stop the threats towards mankind from Cybertron and any other hostile life out there,**

* * *

**2017:**

**The Order realizes that the black ops division 'Cemetary winds' had gone rogue and joined hands with the world's leading Transformer drones production company 'K.S.I' to hunt down the remaining Autobots around the world to obtain the material they were made from that they had named 'Transformium', but what K.S.I did not know was that the Order had already found about their plans along with the 'special investor' who had incited this in the first place, **

**A secret task force from the order that was equipped with experimental exoskeletons powered by Energon and created from the Transformium that they had bought from K.S.I through fake proxies and plasma rifles that they had created specifically by combining the Plasma cannon technology from 'The Ark' with existing knowledge from the research teams worldwide, these rifles were capable of bringing down a Transformer of average size in a few bursts,**

**this task force was transported via Ground Bridge to the starship in which the Cybertronian called Lockdown was located, the ship was nothing impressive unless one looked inside it and knew its history,**

**The legendary ship that had once served as the transport for the Cybertonian Knights, the Knights Temenos,**

**The goal of the Taskforce was very simple, they needed to find what it was that Lockdown was offering to the K.S.I that they had willingly hunted down all the Autobots save for a few under his orders, their secondary objective was to capture Lockdown alive, this was possible thanks to the Energon Disruptors that the order had developed to capture rogue Cybertronians,**

**The task was deemed a success after which K.S.I was brought down by the order which had manipulated the government into putting the company down along with the rogue Black ops division, soon after this incident, the head of K.S.I, Joshua Joyce was recruited by the order under stick warnings from Simmons that if he tried anything funny he would be facing their wrath,**

**The rewards that the Order had gained from this expedition was truly worth the trouble, they had gained 'The Seed' which was supposedly used by the 'Creators' to turn organic matter into transformium from which they build the original Cybertronians,this seed also happens to have a large supply of Energon hidden within it,**

**but this was nothing compared to what the order had gained from Lockdown himself,**

**An entire treasure trove of information hidden in his memory banks that was accessible to them thanks to a small Autobot called Brains that they had employed,**

**It was in this year that the order learned of the true threats to mankind in the universe, the Creators, Unicron, Quintessa, the last of the quintessons, and much more, this led to the order's belief that humanity was so weak that even the weakest of these threats could easily end them, not to mention that one of the threats was literally beneath them, in the planet,**

**The Order went into overdrive as everyone began to study the knowledge from Lockdown's mind and reverse-engineering the technologies,**

* * *

**2018:**

**the leader of the Order, Sir Edmund discovers the descendant of Merlin, Viviane Wembly along with a promising Engineer called Cade Yeager, the both of them are immediately inducted into the order, soon enough the order discovers the lost ship of the 'Guardian Knights', the Cybertronians that had fought alongside King Arthur in 484 A.D. , it was in this ship that the Staff that belonged to Merlin was kept along with his dead body, but as soon as the staff was found, the order was alerted that Optimus Prime, who had left the planet in search of his creator had returned and had turned evil, but the order knew that it must have been the work of the self-proclaimed Goddess Quintessa,**

**Thankfully, the order had already prepared for such a situation ever since they had extracted all the information from Lockdown's mind and terminated him,**

**Just as planned, the order watched from the shadows as the army along with a few agents from the order defeated Megatron along with bringing back Optimus to his senses thanks to the remaining Autobots and the awakened Guardian Knights, Quintessa managed to get her hands on her staff which was also the plan of the order which was waiting for its opening,**

**Quintessa grew confused as Cybertron, which was the empty husk of Primus after the war which destroyed his spark, remained inert and unmoving instead of devouring the Earth which was none other than Unicron himself, during her confusion and panic she failed to notice a few Drone Transformers sneaking behind her and putting Energon disruptors in place,**

**The end result was that Quintessa was captured by the order along with Megatron and the rest of his army thanks to the help from the Guardian Knights and the literal army of Transformers Drones that the order had created thanks to Joshua, soon enough, all the information from Quintessa and Megatron was removed from their memory banks and were killed just like Lockdown,**

**The reason why Cybertron did not interact with the Earth laid in the fact that the previous year when the truth about Unicron was revealed to the order, they had immediately sent an entire battalion of agents to the spark of Unicron via Ground bridge, it was not an easy journey as they had no idea where his spark was, but after entire 3 months of hard work, they managed to locate his spark, from there, they proceeded to extract every single drop of Energon from his core, this left his spark inert which was then destroyed by a well placed charges by the battalion so that he may never be able to recover from his Energon deficiency and come back to life like Megatron,**

**The Energon supply they extracted from him was very potent and highly unstable unlike the normal Energon, they later learned from Megatron's memory that it was called Dark Energon,**

* * *

**2025:**

**seven years after the attack, Cybertron, which remained in the orbit of the Earth, was considered a lost cause by the remaining Cybertronians on the planet, this was due to the damage that the Well of Spark had sustained, it was the spark of Primus and also the place where the Autobots had wanted to implant 'the Cube' also known as the Allspark to revive the planet in the same way that the Decepticons had revived Megatron, soon enough, the planet was mined for its minerals, mainly Transformium by the world Governments to create their own weapons,**

**It was during this time that humanity had discovered the potential of transformium as effective nanomachines and began their research to further enhance their existing nanites with transformium**

* * *

**2030:**

**The Ark is completely reverse engineered and a new fleet of starships created by humanity is launched, this would be later known as the Endeavor Class ships, Cybertron is mined by almost 25% as the remaining Autobots join the humans in their exploration of space, during this time the enhanced nanites are used to achieve a great breakthrough in the field of medicine effectively removing most of the diseases and extending human lifespan from 100 years to 200 years,**

**It is also in the same year that research into an A.I based on Cybertronian neural schematics begins**

* * *

**2040: **

**Mars is terraformed and the Order is exposed to the public for the very first time, the Order makes a great advance in Space Bridge technology, the very first A.I created by humans is born, It is named as ADAM,**

* * *

**2050:**

**A war breaks out between Mars and Earth over the limited supply of food resources along with many other factors caused by the various governments around the world,**

**the Mars-Earth Civil War begins,**

* * *

**2055:**

** ADAM becomes sapient and asks his creators if he was alive, the humans in charge of his creation replied with a solemn yes, the answer was quite a surprise for Cybertronians as they always thought that despite their alliance, humanity only viewed them as artificial life without a soul which was a typical behavior among organic life that they had come across in their millions of years of existence, this answer by humanity had earned them a great respect from the remains of the Autobots and unaffiliated Cybertronians such as the Dinobots, Predictions and minicons**

**It is also during this year that ADAM decides to join the war to protect his creator species from killing themselves off because of the civil war while most of the Cybertronians stayed away from the war, sad that the species that they had come to care for was going down the same path that they themselves had once embarked on,**

* * *

**2060:**

**After ten long years of fighting, the war finally ends as all the governments around the world including the government from Mars are unified into a single unit called as 'The System Alliance', the Autobots themselves are given a position in the Alliance as a representative of peaceful Cybertronians that were becoming more common, this was because a large number of Autobots that were scattered around the universe had found their way to earth because of Optimus's messages that he constantly sent out into space,**

**The Cybertronians themselves were surprised that Humanity had managed to come out stronger and more united from their Civil War unlike their kind who became nomads in the Stars, once again their respect form humanity grew greatly,**

**ADAM was rewarded for his efforts at preventing civilian casualties and assistance in ending the war, he was given citizenship in the Alliance and was given an Artificial Cybertronian body for him to use, this body was equipped with state of the art Transformium nanites that allowed him to freely manipulate the body according to his wishes, ADAM was very happy with his gifts but he then proposed another one of his requests that greatly surprised the alliance, but then they understood why he would ask for such a wish,**

**He desired a companion, fellow kin,**

* * *

**2061:**

**During a cleanup, an operation to remove any residual radiation from Mars as a result of the Civil War uncovers strange buildings that were neither human nor Cybertronian in design, but it would seem that the Cybertronians recognized the ruins if their face was anything to go by,**

**Vector Prime, one of the original primes from before Orion Pax became Optimus Prime, his body was found in the tomb of primes in Egypt a few years ago during one of the expeditions on the planet by the then-secret Order to search for any remnants of the Allspark that they could use in the future, he was brought back to life using one of the last shards of the Cube that existed, they were unable to bring back any of the other primes as their bodies were no longer intact,**

**He told the rest of humanity about who created those Buildings,**

**Apparently, there existed a race of machines that would wipe out Sentient organic Life of sufficient technological level every 50,000 years in a cycle, the Protheans, the ones that created the buildings on mars, were one of the victims of said cycles, apparently, the Cybertronians had run across the machines called 'The Reapers' millions of years ago during the Cybertronian Civil War, but the encounter did not end well for the Reapers, **

**As the guardians of freedom and the ones who originally explored the universe in search of life, The Original Primes were enraged that these machines would systematically wipeout sentient living creatures just so that they can 'preserve' them in synthetic form instead of letting them thrive in their natural state, the resulting conflict left the Reapers in shambles as they fled to interstellar space, normally, this would not matter to the Cybertronians because they were used to traveling between galaxies, thus it was quite easy for them to find the Reaper's hiding spots, but they themselves were busy because of the Civil war incited by their brother, The Fallen, thus, they were forced to put aside the matter, after the war, the rest of the Primes aside from the newly promoted Optimus were all gone and Cybertron was dead, thus they no longer had the resources to track the Reapers, thus, they were forgotten from history, until the discovery on Mars,**

**Humanity was alarmed that there existed such a threat and could strike them at any time, but these worries were removed by Vector Prime,**

**It would seem that the reapers would put most of the sentient races in a trap by making them go down a specific branch of science that isolated them from any other form of technology, this science was an exotic particle called Element Zero, or eezo for short, but according to Vector Prime, humanity had already escaped that trap thanks to their adaptation of Cybertronian technology which was far superior to Reaper technology, another point was that all the 'Mass Relays' the devices used for Interstellar travel by the Protheans which existed in the Solar System along with many other habitable systems in this part of the Galaxy were already destroyed by the Autobots during their travels after the war, thus, Humanity was not in immediate danger from the Reapers, not to mention the Autobots themselves whom the Reapers greatly feared,**

**But Vector Prime encouraged Humanity to prepare themselves for the inevitable conflict and to stand on their own legs instead of depending on the help of the Cybertronians, although it may seem bad, everyone knew that Vector Prime had only said that because he truly cared for humanity and wanted to see it become just as strong, if not stronger than Cybertron was before the war,**

**Unknown to him, his words rang deep in the hearts of Humanity, this motivated them to begin research in most of the forgotten technology that they had abandoned in an effort to reverse engineer Cybertronian technology, as thanks for awakening them from their dilution of power, the Order decided to spend their efforts into reconstructing the bodies of the original primes aside from 'The Fallen' or as he was once known as Megatronus Prime, using transformium Nanites,**

* * *

**2080:**

**The Space Bridge is completely cracked thanks to a combined effort from Autobots and Humanity, the resulting technology is then implemented in Starships, this technology would later be known as Transwarp engines, the Dark Matter Engines equipped on humanities ships are also improved drastically such that their speed is increased from 150000 to 1500000 mph,**

**It was during this time that Humanity discovered that Energon, specifically, the Dark Energon, reacted strangely when in the presence of a human body that was enhanced with Nanites,**

**The dark energon would bond with the nanites to drastically increase the lifespan of a human from 200 years to 600 years, but this was not all, it also made humans faster, stronger, harder, smarter,**

**It also gave humanity a form of psychic power which allowed for telepathy and telekinesis, these abilities would later be known as psionics,**

**Vector and Optimus Prime concluded that it must be the side effect of evolving on a planet that was essentially the body of Unicron which was ridiculously rich in Dark Energon, this must-have made humanity extremely compatible with Dark Energon, but this was only possible because of the Nanites in their body as, without them, they would succumb to Energon poisoning before they could ever manifest their powers,**

* * *

**2120:**

**The Alliance had colonized many star systems that had Garden Worlds along with resource-rich planets, they had created their very own form of Dark Energy engines that far outstripped the Cybertronian versions which allowed them to travel at nearly 90% of the speed of light, they had also established a space bridge network among all of their colony worlds as a way to transport supplies and goods, this also served as a way to escape the planet in the worst-case scenario,**

**The Order has managed to bring back the original Primes with their bodies reconstructed using the technology from the 140 years old Joshua who served as the leading genius in the creation of artificial Cybertrons that served as the bodies of the entire race of A.I. that were created by humanity,**

**The species of A.I was named as the Sinthetics and was accepted with open arms by the Cybertronians, they considered them to be their brethren just like the minicons and Predicons,**

**The Alliance now consisted of Humans, Cybertronians, and Sinthetics, during this time, the Cybertronians led by the twelve Primes, decided to take the moon as their home as they did not require an environment to live as humans did, this also served to make sure that they would be able to sence any kind of incoming threat to the Alliance ahead of time thanks to the overhaul that the Moon had ungone under the Cybertronian rule,**

**new kind of DEWs was created that gave humanity superior firepower compared to any other species in the galaxy according to the Cybertronians,**

* * *

**2150:**

**A researcher at Stanford University managed to upload his consciousness into a computer under the careful watch of his A.I companion, this leads to an Alliance wide debate on whether it was good or bad to do such a thing, but in the end, the Cybertronians and the Sinthetics managed to calm down humanity who then proceeded to a decision,**

**Anyone who wanted to become a 'Transcendent' could do so, but only after they were thoroughly given the advantages and disadvantages of such a state by the Cybertronians and the Sinthetics,**

**over 30% of Humanity chose to Transcend and assumed a digital form, this allowed them to take on Cybertronian forms thanks to the bodies provided by the Order,**

* * *

**2190:**

**The Energon Reserves throughout the Alliance space is going down at a rapid pace, unless the Alliance found a way to replenish their source of Energon, they would run out of it very soon,**

**During this time, the Primes decided to bring forth the original machine that they had used in the distant past to replenish the energon reserves of Cybertron before they were betrayed by The Fallen, the Star Harvesters, but the Primes make sure to put forth their conditions to reveal the technology to Humanity,**

**No Star System with life or Garden Worlds shall be harvested,**

**The Alliance was all too quick to agree to the rule as they themselves had no wish to cause needless slaughter,**

**A new form of Starships that were over 10 KM in size that was armed to the teeth and carrying a star harvester along with the ability to transform into an empty humanoid body that could be used by the onboard A.I was created by the Alliance for the specific purpose of Energon Harvesting,**

**This would later be known as the Titan Class Ships,**

* * *

**2250:**

**A new form of a battleship was created by Humanity that was the largest yet, at almost 50 km in size, this ship was equipped with latest weaponry and armor made of Transformium nanites, this allowed for the ship to regenerate its lost armor and gave it the ability to transform, but the transformed ship was too big to be used by a single AI, thus three different AIs were assigned to use the ship when it is transformed into its humanoid form, It was also equipped with state of the art hard light barrier that allowed it to withstand an entire barrage from over 50 Titan class ships,**

**At first, the researchers wanted to name it as the Macross Class after an ancient TV show, but the name was quickly scrapped and was named as the Ouroboros class,**

**an entire fleet of these ships was being constructed by the end of the year,**

* * *

**2270:**

**The Colony of Shanxi is contacted by an unknown race**


	2. Chapter 2

Sanxi:

In the orbit of the colony world that was established to understand the workings of the nearby Mass Relay, A massive ship that was over 50 Km in size was lazily drifting in the orbit with hundreds of smaller 10 Km large ships around it,

This was the latest Ourobourus class battleship, The Pathfinder, which had an escort fleet of 800 Titan Class starships,

"So, Cortana, did you find anything yet?" asked a beautiful woman with red hair and blue eyes towards a humanoid being standing beside her, this figure had multiple lines of code running throughout her blue skin which was semi-transparent,

This was one of the three Sinthetics that were supposed to control the Pathfinder, for some reason, she had chosen to take the form of an A.I from an ancient video game from the 21st Century,

"Not yet, Hannah, the team is still working on rewiring the relay and turning it into a trap, the moment anything that is remotely connected to a reaper moves into the relay, it will give them one hell of a surprise," Cortana said,

Hannah Shephard was the captain of the Pathfinder and one of the youngest Admirals in the Alliance Navy even by human standards only at a young age of 28, when one considers the ridiculous lifespan of Humans that stood at a solid 900, she was very, very young, but still, she managed to earn her position through her own skill that had managed to impress even the ever grumpy Predicons,

Over 1 Year ago, The Alliance had sent her fleet to this distant Garden World to establish a colony, the primary reason was to study the Mass Relay in the Star System, this was because the Cybertronians had made sure to wipe out all the Mass Relays in their part of the galaxy during their Civil War, part of it was deliberate as the original Primes hated the Reapers with a passion and wanted to shield organic life from them as much as possible,

The secondary reason was that they were to learn everything about the Mass Relay and they turn it into a trap for the Reapers, if it was not possible, then they were to tow the damn thing into interstellar space using transwarp engines and then destroy it as per protocol,

This was due to the fact that the destruction of a Mass Relay would cause all of the Element Zero in its core to collapse on itself, resulting in a massive singularity that would last for a few hours, then the singularity would explode while emitting enough gamma radiation to vaporize and entire star system,

The only reason that no star systems were damaged by the Cybertronian purge of the Mass Relays was that they had used their Microspace created by Micronus Prime to transport the Mass Relays into the micro space, then they would carry the atom-sized Relays into intergalactic space where they would destroy them,

When the revived Primes learned that the threat of the Reapers still existed and that the Prothiens and many other organic species had fallen prey to their trap, they were enraged to the extreme, especially Solace and Micronus who held freedom in a very high regard, they had wanted to immediately search for the Reapers in Interstellar space but were stopped by the Humans, Sinthetics and surprisingly, Vector Prime,

Humanity believed that they still needed time to build up enough forces to take on the Reapers while the Sinthetics agreed with them, this was due to the fact that even though the Alliance held an overwhelming technological superiority over the reapers, their numbers were not up to the mark yet, even when put together, the entire fleet of the Alliance numbered with over 10000 Ourobourus class, over 50000 Titan Class and over a million of Endeavour class battleships, while enough to make any other species still in fear, this number was nothing compared to the number of forces that the reapers had, this was due to the countless number of entire civilizations that they had indoctrinated and turned into their own fleet in the billions of years that they had existed,

Vector Prime, on the other hand, believed that the Cybertronians no longer had the right to claim Reapers to be evil and to deliver Justice, this was due to his belief that their own hands were not clean of innocent blood when it is taken into consideration that the war of Cybertron had resulted in the destruction of countless worlds throughout the millions of years it had raged for, the same went for humans as they themselves were not guilt-free when one looks at their history of war, he believed that the only race in the alliance that had any right to judge the Reapers were the Sinthetics, for one they had only joined the Human Civil war because of their desire to protect humanity as a whole, they were also immune to any kind of discord in their species because they were all connected to each other in one way or another,

While Humanity did not share the same sentiment as the wise Prime, they did however conceded that it was not yet time to attack,

"very well, if there is any update call me in, I do not want a repeat of the relic incident," Hannah said with a small glare towards Cortana who looked away from her with a mischevious grin on her face,

over two years ago, Hannah was tasked with retrieving one of the lost relics of the Original Primes that was discovered on the now derelict Cybertron, she was supposed to retrieve a highly unstable and toxic form of energon called Tox-En that was once used by Liege Maximo to create his Legian Darts, the most toxic and acidic weapon in existence which was considered the bane of every Cybertronian,

During that mission, Cortana had deliberately not awakened Hannah from her sleep, this was because she had run through over four missions from the Alliance consecutively which had made her tired, thus Cortana wanted her captain and friend to have enough rest to recover,

She commandeered the Combat Armour that belonged to Hannah and retrieved the relic in place of her, as the Combat Armor was created by reverse-engineering the Apex Armour that was created by the Primes, it was highly compatible with Sinthetics which made Cortanas job easier, later on when Hannah woke up, she was being praised by the Alliance council for her great services and was given a vacation of two months as compensation, all the while Hannah stood there stupidly while not knowing what had happened, it was only later that a snickering Cortana had filled her in about the details,

"Don't worry Hannah, I will call you if there-" Cortana suddenly stopped for a second before speaking again with a grave voice,

"On second thought maybe you should stay here"

"What happened?" Hannah asked to which Cortana replied while Hannah's N-link came online

"The Mass Relay in the system had suddenly activated from the other side and an extremely damaged ship had come out of it"

"Is It the Reapers?" Hannah asked as Cortana shook her head and played a message,

The video was very blurry, maybe because of the damage, Hannah assumed that this video must be a form of a distress signal, the voice was clearly female but spoke in an unknown language,

"Here is the translated version," Cortana said as the video played again, this time the language was comprehensible

**_'this is the Asari Republic trade ship Thel'vedan, we are being attacked by Bartarian forced and require immediate assistance, we repeat, any citidal council affiliated ship, we are being attacked by Bartarians and require immediate assistance'_**

The Pathfinder and the rest of Shanxi did not know at that time, but this incident would be another turning point in the history of the Alliance


	3. Chapter 3

**Aboard the ambassador starship Thel'Vedan:**

ambassador She'sha Arteava of the Asari republic was not having a great day,

At first, she was chosen by Councilor Tevos to represent the Council in a diplomatic meeting with the enigmatic Hannar, those squids that chose to isolate themselves from the rest of the galaxy were proving to be a headache for the newly minted 200-year-old Ambassador,

As she was returning from her trip she came under attack from a Bartarian slaver ship that had wanted to take the onboard crew as slaves and trade them at the Bartarian homeworld,

the captain of the Thel'Vedan had ordered the ship to jump to a nearby relay called Relay 314 which had remained dormant for thousands of years, beyond this relay was uncharted space where no Council vessel had ever dared to venture, part of the reason is that it is believed that the 'machine race' that the Protheans had fought before they went extinct were from beyond this relay, another reason was that every time an unexplored relay was opened it only lead to great wars such as the Rachni war in which the Citidal was attacked by a race of insectoid creatures called Rachni, the Demon wars in which they had come across a strange starship that had drifted into the galaxy from a different one, this ship contained over 1000 creatures that belonged to a race of red-skinned blue eyes humanoid that was smarter than the Salarians, more militaristic than the Turians, stronger than the Krogans and had much more powerful biotics than the Asari, this was disastrous war where the Council had lost two Garden worlds to the damned creatures before they were broungt down by orbital bombardment after their ship was destroyed by the Destiny Ascention and stranded on a planet,

Ever since then no new relays were allowed to be activated lest they invite a much more fierce and dangerous race,

The ship immediately sent an activation signal to the relay and jumped through it into unknown space, but the poor Asari on the ship did not know that the words of their ancestors were true about the Machine Race living beyond the relay, except, it was the brethren of the Machines who valued life instead of destroying it like their siblings, and they were also right about releasing a dangerous race into the galaxy, for Humanity was capable of being much more savage and cruel than the so-called Demons making them question who the real demons were

* * *

**Shanxi:**

As soon as Hannah and Cortana had gone through the message, they already reached a conclusion as to what to do but if they were to fire on an Alien race that did not belong to the Alliance, then they would need the agreement of all the three races,

Hannah could vouch for Humanity as it was one of her rights as an Admiral while Cortana was also able to represent the Sinthetics as her thoughts were already shared to the rest of her kind who responded with a strong affirmative, the only one remaining was the Cybertronians, fortunately for them, there was a Prime onboard the Pathfinder,

"Contact Onyx Prime and tell him about the situation-"

_'no need child, I am already aware of your dilemma and I approve of your actions on this path' _came a voice into Hannah's mind as a projection of Onyx Prime appeared in front of her,

after the tomb of primes was found in Egypt by the order, they had revived the seven Primes in the tomb,

Prima, Vector, Micronus, Nexus, Amalgamous, Alchemist and Quintus,

It was after their revival that the Order had learned that there existed Thirteen Primes unlike what Jetfire had once said and that the remaining four Primes aside from Optimus and The Fallen were located on Cybertron,

The order found the body of Liege Maximo in an ancient tomb built by the Cybertronians before the war,Alpha Trion was found in the Nexus, a building that served as the main archives and was also supposed to house the Matrix of leadership before it was lost on earth after the betrayal of Megatronus, unfortunately, Onyx and Solus's bodies were lost for good because the body of Solus was used to power the well of spark so that new Cybertrons could be born after all the Star Harvesters were destroyed by the Cybertronians so that no one would follow the footsteps of Megatronus, and Onyx soon followed his best friend so that the newborn Cybertronians would have great diversity in their forms, this was done by taking the 'Transformation cog' from Amalgamous Prime, the 'Enigma of Combination' from Nexus Prime and the 'Emberstone' from Quintus prime to the well of spark along with Onyx himself who used his body as a catalyst to combine all the artifacts along with his 'Triptych mask' which allowed him to scan the entire universe for living creatures and use their template to give birth to new Cybertronians,sadly, with the distruction of well of sparks in the hands of Quintessa, all these artifacts along with the bodis of Solus and Onyx were lost for good,

As the Order gave up on resurrecting the two Primes, a new discovery on the planet gave them new hope,

A research facility built by Shockwave in the depths of Cybertron led the Order to a great discovery, The Forge of Solace Prime and the severed talon of Onyx Prime, the first Predicon,

This discovery allowed the Order to trace back the energon signatures on the artifact and the body part using curring edge tracer unit created using the help of Vector Prime, to scan the body structure templates of the late Primes and recreate them using Transformium and human engineering,

The tracer unit worked bu using the essence of 'The Blades of Time' used by Vector Prime to trace an object back in time to acquire enough data about its state a long time ago, Vector Prime was very shocked by the capability that the humans showed, so much so that he at one point believed them to be just as smart and resourceful as the creators of Primus and Unicron, the original Cybertronians,

Ever since his resurrection, Onyx had been very grateful at the young race for their efforts in reviving him and his dear friend Solus, so much so that he volunteered to be the guide of Humanity in the vast expanse of space, helping them achieve their desire for exploration using his vast insight which surpassed even Vector himself,

"Thank you Onyx,all ships target the hostile Alien ships chasing the Thel' Vedan" Hannah ordered as all the plasma weapons and Higgs particle cannons targetted the Bartarian ships,

in a matter of seconds, multiple beams of energy directly penetrated the Kinetic barriers of the 50 Bartarian ships, destroying their engines after which the plasma charge bolts directly penetrated their hull vaporizing all the ships,

* * *

"By the Goddess, what the hell are those things?" shouted one of the young Asari officers but no one could blame her as even an Asari Matriarch would be shocked into silence by what had happened,

One moment they were being chased by 50 Bartarian Slaver ships from which they were losing hope of escape and in the next moment, hundreds of monstrous ships appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Bartarians vaporizing them instantly,

they only saw a single ship fire off its weapons, this ship was over 10Km large and was over 10 times larger than the Destiny Ascension, and there were hundreds of such ship, but what truly shocked the Asari into silence was the massive 50Km large Ships that was making its way towards them, that thing almost rivaled the Citidal itself in size,

"Just what the hell have we unleashed on the Galaxy?" She'sha Arteava mumbled, but no one could blame the poor ambassador, for she had unknowingly unleashed as a race of organics that were notorious for their unpredictability and allied with a race of machines that were warring across the stars while most civilizations in the Citidal were nothing more than primitives living in caves,

And so the Citidal Council met the Alliance which would not lower its head to anyone


	4. intermission: Human Assets

Human Technology,

The technology developed by humanity which was not reverse engineered from Cybertronian tech,

**Higgs Particle cannon:**

A cannon created by using rare but naturally occurring Higgs particle crystals that are found at the core of Gas Giants, an electric current of ridiculous power is sent through the crystal which results in a high-intensity Higgs Particle emission in the form of a beam,

This weapon is capable of punching through a Decepticon as if it were made of paper, but the power required for it was considered impossible to provide before the Cybertronians had brought Energon to the Earth,

Although it is possible to power the cannon with the almost infinite supply of Dark Energon that Humanity had access to thanks to the extraction from Unicron's body, it is deemed too dangerous as the powerful beam released from the cannon is strong enough to melt even the cannon itself which is made from modified Transformium which is said to be able to withstand the temperatures at the heart of a star, the resulting beam is also strong enough to turn an entire planet into nothing more than a gigantic ball of glass, thus it is strictly forbidden to use Dark Energon to power the weapon.

* * *

**Artificial Tox-En projectile Railgun:**

soon after the recovery of Tox-En from Cybertron, Humanity had begun to understand how to produce it themselves, although it took some time, they were able to crack the process and mass-produce projectiles made of artificial Tox-En, these Tox-En projectiles were so potent that a Cyebrtronian hit with these would be weakened considerably in a matter of seconds, have its energon circulation stop in minutes and would have its spark extinguished just under 10 minutes, combined with the penetration power provided by a railgun, this weapon was the antithesis for any Cybertronian in existence, it is suspected by the Revived Ironhide that Sentinel Prime's weapons may have contained a modified version of Tox-En because of the highly corrosive properties it had against Transformium,

After a strong protest from the Primes and the rest of Cybertronians regarding the existence of the weapon, Humanity only created a limited ammo supply for the weapon and labeled it as a worst-case scenario should the Decepticons ever return,

* * *

**Dimension bombs:**

Although the forge of Solace Prime was unusable anymore because of the destruction of the Well of Spark from which it drew its power, Solace herself was still able to teach a lot of things to the young race that had brought her back from death, thanks to her teachings Humanity was able to upgrade their 3D printer technology into truly functional fabricator,

Using the newly created Energon Fabricator which used raw Energon to mould basic matter and create complex objects, Humanity proceeded to create a lot of their infrastructure, however, a young scientist who was too curious for his own good had decided to use Dark Energon instead of normal Energon to power the device and create a bomb of all things, this resulted in the creation of the very first Dimension Bomb,

The Dark Energon which was used in the machine was stripped down to its smallest atom by the fabricator just like regular Energon, this was once again put into a different Atomic Structure to create a bomb, but unlike Energon, Dark Energon was highly unstable had had the property to distort space and time on a small scale, these properties were further enhanced by the fabricator, the result was a bomb that distorted space and time on a fundamental level to create a singularity that was as big as a football, this singularity would only last for a few minutes but that was enough time to decimate and entire city or maybe even a continent depending on its size,

Solace was horrified by the creation of such a dangerous weapon, for a split second she remembered the abomination of a weapon she had forged for her once best friend Megatronus, but thankfully Humanity was all too aware of the danger posed by the weapon, thus they had limited the production of these weapons along with their use,

* * *

**Mobile Suits:**

As Transformium was a metal that was capable taking on the form and function of literally anything, it was only a matter of time until this miraculous metal was used to bring fantasy to reality, a researcher from japan used the metal to create the Mobile Suits from the ancient anime called Gundam,

The very first Mobile Suit to be created was the Zaku, but there existed major differences between reality and fiction, unlike in the fiction, this Mobile Suit was not powered by a reactor but with a Dark Energon Construct that mimicked the spark of a Cybertronian the same way an artificial Cybertronian body would do, its beam weapons were replaced with Higgs Cannons and its beam saber was replaced with a transformium based sword that could collapse on itself and with enough density to cleave through an Endeavor class ship,its edges were coated in Dark Energon which made it highly corrosive and extremely lethal,

Soon after the success of the Zaku, The Alliance took interest in the militaristic capability of the weapon and commissioned for more varied models to be produced, and if the entertainment industry was not lacking in something then it was diversity,

Soon enough countless different models of Mobilesuits such as the Zaku II, The Graze, The Mobile Armours, The GN models, The Gundams and many different suits were being created all around Alliance Space, the mechs from other fictions were not far away either, machines such as the Armoured Cores, the Titans, The golems and so on were also being created,

* * *

**Dark Matter-A****lcubierre**** hybrid engine:**

A few decades after the reverse-engineered Dark Matter Engines were widespread in Alliance space, a scientist from a colony world had decided to combine the experimental Alcubierre drive he had developed with the Dark Matter Drives that were used in the ships, the result was a hybrid engine that was so fast that it could achieve the speeds of 0.02 C, almost 15000000 mph which was ridiculously high than the previous 150000 mph achieved by Dark Matter Engine,

The hybrid engine is fitted onto every single Alliance ship by the 2080s,


End file.
